Just For Good Measure
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: The Avengers on New Year's Eve, 2014. "It started with a snowball fight. Well, it actually started with a bet about a snowball fight." And it ended under the mistletoe. One-shot. Slight Romanogers.


**So just a little Avengers holiday fluff for everybody :)**

**I don't own Avengers.**

**P.S. It is kind of Romanogers-y, just so you know. I just can't help myself with those two :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-:-**

It started with a snowball fight.

Well, it actually started with a bet about a snowball fight.

Natasha sat with the other Avengers—minus Thor, who was in Asgard. Instead, Bucky, Sam, and Maria were there—in the Avengers tower, which, of course, Stark had completely decked out for the holidays. The tree on the communal floor was huge, brightly lit, and covered in ornaments that Pepper had spent hours placing carefully on the branches. Stockings hung above the fireplace, lights and tinsel adorned the walls, and Christmas music tinkled softly from the speakers. And, of course, there was a massive bough of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, right above the middle of the sitting area. Stark thought the mistletoe was hilarious, especially when everyone but Clint and Bucky seemed to remember to avoid it. Whenever Clint or Bucky happened to accidentally step under it, they would get a look of 'oh, shit' on their faces seconds before Stark came in and tried to tackle them.

It was New Year's Eve and they were all wearing ugly Christmas sweaters for the group picture that Tony insisted they take. Natasha had to admit it was kind of fun. Most of them had already had quite a bit to drink by the time they got around to taking the picture, and she was sure that it wasn't quite as nice of a picture as Tony—well, Pepper—hoped it would be.

A nearly drunk Tony was the one who brought up the snowball fight. They all agreed, because it was New Year's Eve, after all, and why the hell not. The roof of the Avengers Tower would provide a large enough area for several superheroes and ex-SHIELD agents to have a snowball fight.

"I think there should be some kind of reward for the winner," Tony mused as they tugged on jackets and boots, hats and gloves. "Winner gets to pull a person of their choice under the mistletoe?"

Several groans echoed his comment and Natasha wasn't the only one to give Tony an annoyed look.

"What?" Stark protested.

Pepper—who was going to sit on the sidelines and referee with Banner, who didn't want to risk hulking out—came up and squeezed her boyfriend's shoulder. "You're a tad obsessed with the mistletoe, don't you think?"

"Nonsense," Tony grumbled. "Fine, so we need something else to sweeten the pot. Any brilliant ideas?"

"And here I thought _you _were the genius," Steve smirked at Tony who stuck out his tongue like the overgrown child he was.

They all laughed, and Steve looked over at Natasha. He gave her a wink and she shoved his shoulder playfully. He chuckled, only stumbling slightly in surprise.

"How about winner doesn't have to participate in tomorrows after party clean-up?" Natasha offered.

Almost everybody murmured in consent. They all knew how big Stark's parties got, and once the clock hit midnight, it would only get crazier. They would all pass out tonight before any cleaning got done, so they had all agreed they would do it in the morning. Getting out of said cleaning was the perfect reward.

"Deal," Stark announced.

As they made their way up to the roof, Bucky raised a hand like a school-boy. "So is this a team effort or an every man for himself type thing?"

"Oh, every man for himself, definitely," Natasha answered.

"Rules?" Sam asked.

"If you get knocked on your ass, you're out," Tony started. "Snowball to the head or face, you're out. If you surrender, you are out. Also, try not to fall off the roof."

"Thanks," Maria grumbled, and Tony just grinned.

Once they got to the roof, they all paused for a moment. New York was as brightly lit as ever, loud and bustling and blanketed in the now that had been falling almost all day. It was beautiful and Natasha couldn't have asked for a better place to be. Except for the fact that they were all about to have a full-blown snowball war.

Clint was the first to go. Maria nailed him in the back of the head, and when he stumbled, he nearly face-planted into the snow underfoot. Instead, he picked himself up, mumbling curses and complaints about not getting to sleep in because he had to help clean up tomorrow morning. Pepper had made hot chocolate for them when they got out of the fight, though, and Natasha noticed that Clint looked a little happier with a warm cup in his hands.

Sam and Maria were the next to go. They went after each other. Sam fell down first, and just when Maria thought she had beat him, he got her in the side of the head with a snowball and the look she gave him was downright murderous. As Steve and Bucky went after each other—quite a sight to watch because they were so evenly matched—Natasha took it upon herself to take out Stark. He was somewhat unpredictable, but he was also half-drunk, so he was not nearly as coordinated as he would normally be. He nailed her a couple of times—and she got him just as much—but she dodged every one that he aimed at her head.

Finally, as Tony bent down to grab another handful of snow, he wasn't fast enough to dodge her throw and she got him right in the face. She grinned, slightly breathless. Pepper kissed a disappointed and grumpy Tony on the cheek as he went to wait by the sidelines. Seconds later, Bucky joined the sidelines, too, not looking pleased as he wiped snow off his face. Natasha turned and looked at Steve. He smiled challengingly at her, his cheeks bright red form the cold.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Cap," she teased.

"Guess so," he laughed.

"Enough foreplay! Get on with it!" Clint shouted from the sidelines, making the others laugh.

Natasha could see a snowball in Steve's gloved hand. His fingers shifted around the packed ball of snow, itching to throw it. She straightened her body out, opening herself up more, daring him to throw it. And he did, giving her the opportunity she needed to throw her own. His snowball clipped her in the side, but it didn't slow her as she pelted three at him in quick succession. He had expected it though and lifted his arm to block them, as if he had his shield on his arm.

They continued at each other for a little while longer until Steve made a mistake by stepping too close to the edge of the roof. His foot hit the edge and she saw him mentally curse himself. He had no choice but to move to either side, and she was too close to him for him to be out of her line of fire. He moved, and as he leaned more to the right, she thought she had him, but he changed at the last second and dove for her instead. She caught on to what he was doing just in time, and as he grabbed her waist to drive her down into the snow, she twisted, using both their momentums to shove him down, making him land hard on his back. She landed on all four above him and he just smiled at her, even though he'd just lost. Two seconds later she shoved a wad of snow into his face.

"Just for good measure," she laughed, jumping lightly to her feet and helping him stand.

As they headed back over to the others, Bucky and Sam shook their heads at Steve. Tony still looked mildly irritated about losing, but he congratulated Natasha nevertheless. Soaked and red-cheeked, they all headed back inside.

"Nice job," Steve told her quietly with a smile once they were back on the communal floor.

"Thanks." She grinned back at him.

"Have you chosen who you're going to pull under the mistletoe? You know Stark won't let it go until you do," Steve said as he hung his jacket up by the fireplace.

"Oh, I know he won't." Natasha laughed. "As for the 'who'….I have a pretty good idea of who I'm going to pick."

She took a few steps back, placing herself right underneath the mistletoe. Natasha gave Steve a coy smile. She could feel everyone else's gazes start to turn on her, as if some radar went off in their heads the second she stepped under that damn mistletoe. Steve was watching her too, also seemingly unaffected by all the attention they were getting. He took a step closer to her, right within her reach.

"Yeah?" Steve prompted, looking at her from under his lashes. "I can keep a secret, you know. Who's the lucky—?"

Natasha didn't let him finish before tugging on the front of his sweater. In a second he was under the mistletoe with her and their mouths came crashing together. She could hear the whoops and cheers from their friends, but Natasha didn't care. Steve tasted a little bit like the extra-spiked eggnog they had earlier, a little bit like the snow she'd shoved into his face minutes before. His hair was wet from the action outside and he was wearing that goddamn ugly sweater that he somehow managed to pull off _really_ well. They were kissing under that cursed mistletoe with the Avengers as witnesses and dammit if it wasn't the best kiss Natasha had ever had.

"Get a room!" Clint shouted at them, receiving more laughter.

Natasha pulled away from Steve lips and smiled at him. "I'm counting on it," she whispered, and it took Steve all of a second to pull her back in, just as the clock struck midnight on the New Year.

**-:-**

**Just a little happy holidays present for you all! Hope you liked it, and reviews are very much appreciated! **

**If you liked this, check out some of my other stories, too.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
